Play for Me
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Severus rather likes it when Draco plays the piano. PWP.


**Title:** Play for Me

**Rating: **NC17

**Pairing: **Severus/Draco

**Word Count:** ~1.2k

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Summary: **Severus rather likes it when Draco plays the piano.

**A/N:** So writcraft had that thing over the weekend that I was totally late for, but I saw a prompt and I nabbed it (hand partialism and age disparity). Clearly I have a thing for Severus being attracted to hands, Malfoy hands to be precise, because last time I chose a hand partialism prompt it was filled with him and Lucius. Also, the song I mention is _Spain_ by Chick Corea

* * *

Unless Severus asked him to play, Draco generally ignored the piano that he had taken from the Manor. There was a loneliness about it that he had not noticed before Lucius went to Azkaban and Narcissa left the country. The notes were hollow without an audience for him to play to, an audience that he wanted to play _for_. For the past twenty-six months Severus was that audience.

It was late in the night and they had finished a few glasses of wine before Draco was pressing himself against Severus and sucking at his neck. After quite a bit of snogging and grinding Draco made quick work of his clothes. He had only worn an old shirt of Severus' that was too long in the sleeves and a pair of boxer briefs. He started at Severus' pyjama top, undoing the buttons semi-carefully since he had made Severus lose at least three this month already and, because Severus had a thing for watching his fingers.

"Play for me," Severus said, taking Draco's hands and kissing them. Draco still reeled at seeing him do little things like that. Sweet things.

"Of course," he said, running his fingers up Severus' neck and kissing him. "It _is_ your birthday after all. Ask of me what you will."

"Into the piano room then, Draco," Severus said, rising and then holding a hand out. Draco took it and then they went into the next room.

As Draco pulled the stool out and lifted the keyboard lid, Severus removed his bottoms and pants. Draco watched as Severus strode over to him, wand in hand. Severus lowered the piano stool and Draco nearly objected before he realized what was going to happen. A shiver went up his spine when Severus sat in front of the keys.

"You're really going to indulge yourself tonight aren't you?" he asked, as his cock grew harder and he maneouvered himself between Severus' legs.

"It is, as you said, my birthday," Severus said, palming and squeezing Draco's arse. "_Lubricus_."

Draco gasped at the sudden wetness and pressed his arse back, moaning softly when Severus slipped a finger inside of him. He would have stretched himself usually; Severus loved to watch him do it, to watch his fingers work and to watch him tease himself. Not for moments like these though. In these moments Severus would more than gladly work Draco open with slick, long fingers that were almost as strong and dexterous as his own.

"You're such a bloody tease," Draco moaned, as Severus pressed against Draco's perineum with his thumb and practically assaulted Draco's prostate with with the fingers inside of him.

"Have a seat," Severus said, slipping his fingers out of Draco slowly. Draco did not need to see the smirk to know that it was there.

Carefully, Draco lowered himself onto Severus' cock, working his way down until he was fully seated and more than aching to ride it and have sensation grip him the way it had just before. He held still though, or at least he tried to. Severus had not exactly made things easy for him.

"Draco," Severus said, holding firmly onto Draco's hips to hinder him.

"Sorry," he groaned, shifting so that he was sitting upright and licking his lips at the way Severus moved inside of him.

"Now," Severus said, lightly running his hands down Draco's arms. "Play for me." His fingers hooked around Draco's wrists without gripping them and then gently lifted them to the keys.

Draco flexed his fingers and then touched the keys, smiling to himself when Severus twitched inside of him. It was worth the self discipline he was exercising.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to play?" he asked, while he actively reminded himself to keep still - even with the way Severus kissed all the right places on the back of his neck and stroked his inner thighs.

"Spain," Severus said, peering over Draco's shoulder to watch.

After taking a moment to recall the chords, Draco began to play. 'Spain' was a favourite of Severus', both to watch and listen to. Draco's fingers fluttered over the keys and Severus hummed behind him as he watched, an hand travelling up Draco's chest. Inside of him, Severus tensed and relaxed with the extending of Draco's fingers, the rapid drumming of keys and the rolls of his wrist. Draco squirmed atop Severus and exaggerated the movement required of his hips to press the pedals so that he could feel the slide of Severus' cock tease the nerves of his rim.

Playing became more and more difficult as Draco carried on. He wanted to ride Severus hard. He wanted to fuck. He was utterly distracted with want and the teasing sparks of pleasure that he was getting were driving him mad. Draco did what he could to keep a semblance of composure though, despite the way his cock twitched, his arse clenched and his body trembled. He was playing for Severus and he wanted to do it well.

Draco's fingers travelled over the keys with mostly muscle memory, improvising on occasion with movements he knew would please Severus' eye and raise his libido. He was usually rewarded with the smooth rolling hips, pinches to his nipples, sharp grazes of teeth and hot licks to the skin of his neck for his efforts. This time Severus rewarded Draco with a fist around his cock. He grunted and bucked at the sensation, fingers nearly stumbling over keys.

When Severus began to stroke him Draco ground his hips with Severus' and played a few of the slower notes so that he could indulge himself. Pleasure spread from his core and through the rest of him, down to his toes and up to head and his fingertips. His head lolled back as they grew more passionate and his eyes fluttered shut at the increasing friction. He was only able to play in short bursts that were quickly disintegrating into garbled noise and quickly gave up on playing. Instead Draco worked his hips, whimpering when Severus rolled his balls with one hand and pumped his cock with the other in devious, twisting motions. He reached back and clutched at Severus' hips as he felt himself tipping over the edge, his gyrations wild and desperate as pleasure embraced him inside and out.

With a strangled cry Draco came, his muscles tensing, his cock pulsing hard and his arse clenching tightly around Severus' cock. He hardly worried over whether or not he soiled the piano as his vision blurred and he rode out the tide of pleasure. It was a welcomed surprise when Draco felt warmth spread over his cock. He looked down to see that Severus had pinched his foreskin together and effectively saved the piano keys by making Draco spill into it. Near moments later he felt Severus pulsing inside of him and he groaned at the warmth of it and the sight of his come spilling out of his foreskin when Severus finally pulled it back.

"Satisfied?" Draco asked, kissing Severus.

"I am," Severus said, holding him tightly and snogging him lazily.

When they broke the kiss Draco smiled at him and then turned to the piano. He began to play something slow and relaxing before Severus requested it of him, and they sat there with Severus watching and listening until the song ended.


End file.
